


Out of Body

by SocialDisease609



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drabble, F/F, F/M, I wrote this while sick because i can't fall back to sleep, Staying Quiet, we all know Sarah saw what we saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDisease609/pseuds/SocialDisease609
Summary: It's another story of Sarsh's perspective of Dani x Grace.Sarah sees too much familiarity in Dsni and Grace.And it's killing her.
Relationships: Grace & Dani Ramos, Grace/Dani Ramos, Sarah Connor/Kyle Reese
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Out of Body

# Sarah knew exactly what this was. 

It was so strange to see someone else live what she had decades ago. An outside observer, watching pretty much her own life, which is why she knew exactly who Grace was to Dani.

Dani didn't know, and Grace probably never wanted to reveal it, but Sarah knew love when she saw it. 

Dani had chosen Grace's side in almost every single decision making debate, purely out of instinct in picking the devil she knew versus the one she did, and partly because she probably genuinely wanted to trust Grace. She had proven her ability to help and defend well enough, already. Dani knew she couldn't do any of this alone.

Sarah had told Dani "Don't let the flattery of having a devoted bodyguard take away the fact that this is serious shit." To which Dani blurted in a stuttered fashion "No, of course not! What are you talking about?" 

But right now, Sarah knew that there was really nothing she could have done to stop young hearts. They were to leave for Sarah's Air Force contact bright and early in the morning, so everyone was advised to sleep- Carl volunteering to take the overnight watch, staying up, his senses tuned for anything as Alicia slept beside him. 

Sarah had taken the couch in the living room, but got up in the middle of the night, shaken awake in cold sweats from a nightmare about John. She went to the washroom, which was next to the guest room Dani was sleeping in and noticed the door was ajar. 

It was peculiar, seeing as how Dani should do anything to create a barrier between her an the Rev-9 (even though a wooden door wouldn't really do much), so she leaned forward, wanting to check on the girl and maybe give her a friendly taunt. As she pushed the door further, it's silent hinges not giving her away, she saw Grace was also inside. Sarah froze. 

She was washed over with the sudden thought that she was walking in on something private. 

Grace was supposed to be in the other room next to Dani's, but it made some sense that Grace would check in on Dani, being the overprotective soldier that she was. However, this wasn't Grace checking in on her. This was Grace kissing her. 

Sarah's heart dropped, pity overwhelming her. 

_ I've been there before, _ she said to herself, as she watched Dani reach up to wrap her arms around Grace's neck, stretching up on her toes to help make the kiss deeper. 

Sarah wondered when this had started, or if she was witnessing their beginning, with their end not too far down the line. 

Grace's sculpted arms enveloped Dani, pulling their chests and abdomens flush with each other. Their kisses were quiet and breathy, and soon Dani was tugging Grace by her shirt, ever so lightly, directing them to Dani's bed. 

Sarah knew she should have turned away, knew this wasn't for her to see. She wasn't staying to indulge so sexual need, but because her heart was breaking. She saw Dani lean back against the bed, pulling Grace so carefully on top of her… and in her mind, Sarah saw Kyle smiling comfortingly upon her, holding her in a way that made her feel safe again despite all they had endured. 

She saw Grace slowly unbutton Dani's jeans, as Dani helped tug them and her underwear down her legs, and then in Sarah's mind she saw Kyle kissing her, his rough lips trying their best to be gentle as he settled himself between her legs. 

She heard Grace whisper gentle words in Dani's ear, kissing her cheek and jaw before her hand slipped between Dani's bare legs. Sarah then heard Reese, shivering armour words in her ear, as they held each other tightly, both of them moving against the other, together.

She saw Dani comb her fingers through Grace's short blonde locks, pulling and grazing as Grace moved the hand between Dani's legs in a rhythm. Sarah couldn't get Reese out of her head- he was conquering her mind's eye, making love to her with all the love and strength he had. 

She heard Dani gasp as Grace pushed inside her, Grace lovingly reminding Dani to try and stay quiet. Sarah saw Kyle once again, pressing down on top of her as he moved with only the intention of bringing Sarah to her climax, her being his life's one and only priority. 

A few minutes later she heard Dani strangle out a cry, trying to bite her lip as her orgasm seized her, Grace breathing heavy from the arousal of watching a partner fall apart before her. And Sarah saw Reese, holding her in his arms when all was said and done, holding onto the cloud of euphoria their heads were in, wishing it could last just a little bit longer before their real world caught up with them again. 

She saw Grace fall onto her back, and Dani climbing up her to rest in her arms, seeking the warmth of Grace's rapidly rising chest. 

Sarah saw her and Kyle.

She turned from the door, tears brimming in her eyes. 

Fuck all this. 

Fuck the Rev-9, fuck the terminators. 

… She saw herself and Kylw…

She felt like she herself had traveled back in time to prevent an assassination.

It was her duty to make sure she got to save herself and Reese… reincarnated in some strange way into Dani and Grace.

And she was going to do everything she could to make sure this wasn't going to be their end.


End file.
